dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Clash
The Energy Clash is a situation in which two energy-based techniques collide and compete to consume one another and proceed to their targets. Overview Energy Clashes appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It debuted in the chapter "The Kamehameha" and its anime episode counterpart "The Grand Finals". The first game to ever have an energy wave struggle is Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. For example, the user will utilize the Kamehameha technique while the other user will use a similar energy wave attack, and they proceed to fire their beams on opposite sides. The energy waves will eventually collide with each other, and begin clashing. The power is relative, as the user begins to power up their energy, their attack will eventually overwhelm and overpower their opponent. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, when two users utilize energy-based techniques against each other, they will collide in an energy struggle and only the loser will take a large portion of damage from the opponent's energy attack, with the additional force of their own technique. If Tien Shinhan uses his Tri-Beam against an energy beam such as Goku's Kamehameha, the Kamehameha will go through the Tri-Beam and the Tri-Beam will go around the Kamehameha, neither canceling out, thus damaging both users. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Tenkaichi Tag Team, however, this is fixed so that even if the attacks are not of the same shape or type, they can still collide into each other. The force and damage it inflicts to the loser varies greatly. For example, if the full-powered Spirit Bomb was unable to overpower the 10x Kamehameha, the loser who used the Spirit Bomb will suffer an enormous amount of damage from both the Spirit Bomb and the 10x Kamehameha. Also, certain energy beams cannot clash and will instead cancel out each other (like the Special Beam Cannon, Death Beam, and Dodon Ray). Garlic Jr.'s Death Impact and Dead Zone are different from the others since it cancels out any attack that it collides with. List of Energy Clashes ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *South Supreme Kai's Chasing Full Power Energy Ball vs. Kid Buu's Vanishing Beam. *Great Ape Tora's Mouth Energy Wave vs. the Kanassan soldiers' Energy Waves. *Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon vs. Frieza's Supernova. *Super Saiyan Bardock's Rebellion Trigger vs. Chilled's Death Ball in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. ;Dragon Ball *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Jackie Chun's The Original Kamehameha was the first beam struggle in the entire series. *Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. ;Dragon Ball Z *Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam vs. Yamcha's Finger Beam on The Lookout. *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Nappa's Break Cannon. *Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha vs. Vegeta's Galick Gun during the Vegeta Saga. *Gohan's Masenko and Krillin's Kamehameha vs. Frieza's Energy Wave. *Gohan's Wild Rush Blaster vs. Third Form Frieza's Death Cannon. *100% Full Power Frieza's Last Emperor vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Angry Kamehameha during the climax of the Frieza Saga. *Gohan's Ki Blast vs. Piccolo's Double Energy Wave in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *Piccolo's Energy Wave vs. Super Garlic Jr.'s Belly Blast in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *Vegeta's Galick Gun vs. his energy sphere reflected by the training probes. *Goku's Ki Blast vs. Gohan's Gekiretsu Madan. *Super Saiyan Goku's Energy Wave vs. Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Masenko. *Super Saiyan Goku's two Energy Waves vs. Cell's Ultimate Blitz. *Perfect Cell's Earth-Destroying Kamehameha vs. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha. *Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha vs. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's and Super Saiyan Goku's Father-Son Kamehameha during climax of the Cell Games. *Pikkon's Namekian Final Flash vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Saiyan Aura Blast. *Super Saiyan 2 Goku's Energy Wave vs. Majin Vegeta's Energy Wave. *Super Saiyan 2 Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Majin Vegeta's Final Flash. *Good Buu's Super Kamehameha vs. Evil Buu's Super Kamehameha. *Ultimate Gohan's Electric Kamehameha vs. Super Buu's Vanishing Beam. *Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku's Energy Spheres vs. Super Buu's Ultimate Cannon. *Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Illusion Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha. *Yamcha and Krillin's Spirit Balls vs. Kid Buu's Shocking Ball. *Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Kid Buu's Super Kamehameha. *Goku's Super Spirit Bomb vs. Kid Buu's Kamehameha. *Aka's Wahaha no Ha vs. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. *Aka's Flaming Wahaha no Ha vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha. ;Dragon Ball Super *Beerus' Cataclysmic Orb vs. Super Saiyan God Goku's Limitbreaker Kamehameha. *Super Sayian Blue Goku's God Kamehameha vs. Golden Frieza's Death Cannon *Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash vs. Auta Magetta's Lava Spit. *Cabba's Galick Cannon vs. Vegeta's Galick Gun. *Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath vs. Super Sayian Blue Vegeta's and Super Sayain Rage Future Trunks' Father-Son Galick Gun. *Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath vs. Super Sayain Blue Goku's God Kamehameha. *Super Saiyan Blue Goku's God Kamehameha vs. Arale Norimaki's N'cha Cannon. *Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Kamehameha vs. Lavender's Full Power Energy Wave. *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Goku's God Kamehameha vs. Giant Bergamo's Wolfgang Penetrator. *Krillin's Kamehameha vs. Super Sayain Blue Goku's God Kamehameha. *Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Ultimate Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha *Bergamo, Lavender and Basil's Triangle Danger Beam vs. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Kamehameha *Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettle, and Zoire's United Justice Stream vs. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's Gigantic Blast *Ultimate Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha vs. Pilina's Mouth Energy Wave *Ultimate Mode Catopesra's Catopesra The Final Mission vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash *Super Saiyan Blue Goku's God Kamehameha and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Galick Gun vs. Koicéareta's Beam *Super Saiyan Blue Goku's God Kamehameha, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Flash, Ultimate Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha, Android 17's Photon Flash, and True Golden Frieza's Golden Death Beam vs. Anilaza's Full Power Energy Ball *Android 17's Photon Flash vs. Top's Full Power Energy Wave *Android 17's Photon Flash vs. God of Destruction Mode Top's Energy of Destruction *Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta's Final Explosion vs. God of Destuction Mode Top's Sphere of Destuction *Autonomous Ultra Instinct Goku's Supreme Kamehameha vs. Super Full Power Jiren's Heatwave Magnetron ;Dragon Ball GT *Uub's Final Flash-like energy wave vs. Goku's Kamehameha. *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Gale's and Sheela's Combined Full Power Energy Wave. *Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Ledgic's Full Power Energy Wave. *Meta-Rilldo's Metal Breath vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Ki Blast. *Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash vs. Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. *Baby Vegeta's Final Flash vs. Uub's Super Kamehameha. *Majuub's Chocolate Kamehameha vs. Baby Vegeta's Final Flash. *Pan's Masenko vs. Rage Shenron's Dragon Thunder. *Eis Shenron's Dragon Ball Blast vs. Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Energy Wave. ;Films *Krillin's Ki Blast vs. Sansho and Nicky's Combined Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Ginger's Ginger Buster in Dead Zone. *Piccolo and Goku's Combined Energy Wave vs. Super Garlic Jr.'s Energy Wave in Dead Zone. *Gohan and Krillin's Combined Energy Wave vs. Ebifurya's Toketsu-ken in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. *Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha vs. Dr. Wheelo's Energy Wave in The World's Strongest. *Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser vs. Goku's Spirit Bomb in The World's Strongest. *Krillin's Destructo Disc vs. Amond's disk in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. *Goku's Energy Wave vs. Daiz's Meteor Ball in The Tree of Might. *Gohan's Ki Blast vs. Rasin's Gemini Shot in The Tree of Might. *Gohan's Masenko vs. Lakasei's Gemini Shot in The Tree of Might. *Goku's Spirit Bomb vs. Turles' Calamity Blaster; this Clash happens twice in The Tree of Might. *Goku's Energy Wave vs. Angila's Evil Quasar in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *Final Form Cooler's Supernova Cooler vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. *Future Trunks' Ki Blast vs. Android 15's Murder Ball in Super Android 13! *Vegeta's Ki Blast vs. Android 13's S.S. Deadly Bomber in Super Android 13!. *Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave vs. Android 13's Full Power Energy Wave in Super Android 13! *Gohan's Masenko vs. Super Android 13's Ki Blast in Super Android 13! *Piccolo's Ki Blast vs. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Eraser Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *Vegeta's Energy Waves vs. Bojack's Energy Waves in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *Full Power Hera-seijin Bojack's Galactic Buster vs. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Super Kamehameha in Bojack Unbound. *Super Saiyan C-type Broly's Planet Geyser vs. Gohan's Ki Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Kamehameha vs. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Omega Blaster in Broly - Second Coming. *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Omega Blaster vs. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan & Super Saiyan Goten's Bros. Kamehameha, and then Family Kamehameha with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, and Trunks' Ki Blast in Broly - Second Coming. *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Janemba's clone of Goku's Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Beerus' Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. *Frieza's Golden Death Ball vs. Goku's Burst Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. *Super Saiyan Gogeta's Kamehameha vs. Super Saiyan C-type Broly (DBS)'s Gigantic Omegastorm in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Super Saiyan Future Gohan's Super Kamehameha vs. Future Android 17 & Future Android 18's Non-stop Violence in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks *Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon vs. Lord Slug's Energy Wave in Chikyū-Hen. *Vegeta's Big Bang Attack vs. Frieza's Ki Blast in Chikyū-Hen. *Piccolo's Ki Blast vs. Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Goku's Super Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, Gohan's Super Masenko, Future Trunks' Burning Attack, and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon vs. Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Video Game Appearances It was named Energy Clash in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; except for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where it is called Energy Crash can be used for the "Armor Break" of characters. It is called Energy Deflection in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, it is called Beam Struggle. Energy Clashes are in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where both players have to activate their special attacks at the same time (or the split second right after the other activates a special attack). In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, attacks can only collide if they are both energy beams. If an energy wave or energy sphere collides with an energy sphere, both attacks will be canceled out. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is called Shot Exchange. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, it is possible to have a tie in an energy struggle. Both attacks will explode, leaving a huge cloud of smoke where the two attacks collided. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, it is called Shot Exchange. It is called Ultimate Counter in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is called an Energy Wave Clash. It occurs when the player and the enemy fire off an energy wave Super Attack at the same time. To win the player must mash the Ki Blast button to push the attack back and win the clash. The odds of winning a Energy Wave Clash is greater if their level is higher than the opponent. The Beam Cannon technique of Frieza Force Attack Drones and Earth Attack Robots is a type of Energy Wave used by enemies that can trigger Energy Wave Clashes with Super Attacks such as the Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Masenko, Super Masenko, Galick Gun, and Super Galick Gun. It is also possible to trigger an Energy Clash with Vegeta's Galick Gun and Super Galick Gun when he is the enemy. During Goku's Image Training battle with Piccolo at the start of Saiyan Saga Episode 1 after defeating Piccolo in the fight, a cutscene shows battle damaged Piccolo fires a two-handed Makosen at Goku who counters with a Kamehameha resulting in an Energy Wave Clash though the results of the clash are not shown before the cutscene ends. During Goku's epic fight against Vegeta, the infamous Energy Wave Clash between Goku's Kaioken Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun is depicted in a cutscene though its possible to trigger one during the fight between Goku's Kamehameha (with or without Kaioken activated) and Vegeta's Galick Gun though doing so has no bearing on the one depicted in the cutscene. Gallery References Category:Techniques